Zim noir
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZaDr/yaoi  Dib finally gave up on everything.  The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ZaDr in all its lemony, yaoiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim *sigh**

**Rated: M for extreme language, violence, drug use and slash**

**Synopsis: Dib finally gave up, on everything. The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right…**

Dib ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the side of the bed. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"I thought you would want to stay the night." The girls voice was soft, quiet.

"No." He told her as he stood up and pulled his pants on.

"Will, will you call me tomorrow?"

"Sure." He lied, but they wanted to believe he would so he let them. Already he had forgotten her name. It was still early enough that he went to the bar, he wasn't twenty-one yet, but his fake ID looked good enough. It should, he paid enough for it. The place wasn't very crowed which was how he liked it, the weeknights never were. He found a place and drank until they closed.

He staggered home, he'd made this kind of trip one too many times, and it seemed like his feet knew the way. He actually lived in a better part of the neighborhood now. Thank god his apartment opened from his hand print, he didn't think he would have been able to use a key in this state. Though it wouldn't have been the first time, he couldn't count how many times he spent sleeping on the street because he couldn't open a fucking door.

When he reached his apartment door, he frowned. It seemed to be slightly opened and he gave it a push and it swung opened all the way.

"It's about time. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

Dib eyes widened and he reached a hand to poke at the image in front of him.

"Uggg, and your drunk, you moron."

"What the hell? Gaz?"

"Ya it's me, you're still as smart as ever."

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Oh please like that was hard for me." Gaz told him.

Dib groaned inside. He so did no want this conversation.

"Well since you know how to use the door, why don't you use it on your way out?"

Dib was just going to ignore her, he hadn't wanted anything to do with either of them for years and it hadn't changed. He pulled off his shirt and began walking to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed. Now leave."

"Look Dib, I'm sorry, can we call a truce for a moment?"

"You? Sorry?" Dib laughed dryly "You made my life hell and you loved every minute of it."

Dib walked into his bathroom took his glasses off and splashed cold water into his face.

"Alright, I didn't come here for me okay, I came here because of Dad." She stood at the door watching him. He could only imagine what she was thinking. He gained a few good scars and some tattoos, especially the one that took up almost his entire back. It was his own personal demons trying to tear its way from himself.

"And I care why?" He grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry and turned around to face his sister. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He still cares about you, worries about you Dib, even if you're too stupid to see it."

Dib couldn't stop the laughter. "Oh god, that's a good one. Is that it? Is that all you have to say?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here." She paused a moment looking away, then she seemed to decide on something as she looked back at him "His being given an award, it's a big deal, and I know it would mean a lot if you would come."

"FORGET IT!" He shouted. Dib took a step towards Gaz but she held her ground and just glared up at him. "That fucker never did anything for me but make my life miserable, and you want me to go to some party that's going to honor him? Get out!"

"NO! You don't know what it's been like, how much you leaving hurt him, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

And then he saw something he never thought he'd see in his entire life. Gaz started to cry. She spun and grabbed her purse and keys from his couch. Maybe it was the whiskey that still coursed through his veins, or just the shock of seeing his scary sister cry. Dib ran and grabbed her before she got to the door.

"Alright, Jesus, I'm sorry." He muttered, he ran a hand up through his hair. It was getting too long and needed a cut soon.

She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, back to him. He supposed he could just lie to her, and then she could leave. He'd have to move of course, yet it seemed no matter where he went, Gaz would find him. That made him shudder.

"Fine, when is it?"

"You're lying."

"What?"

Gaz spun and pointed a finger at him. "You're lying."

He almost groaned.

"Gaz I just don't know if I can face him."

"If you show up to this, it will be the last thing I will ever ask of you. Come to this party, play the good son and you will never have to see us again."

It was all too tempting, one last trip down his miserable childhood to leave it forever.

"What are your terms?" Oh, he wasn't stupid enough to let Gaz set the rules, she played dirty too.

"One month, staying at the house, helping Dad."

Hell no.

"Two weeks, no cooking, you do my laundry and no promises with Dad."

"Fine two weeks, fix your own damn meals, do your own laundry, and as long as you make Dad happy I don't care."

Dib waited a heartbeat, there wasn't much to think about. After this he wouldn't have to worry about that part of his life anymore.

"Deal."

Gaz grinned at him, making him a little suspicious about the whole tear episode.

"Good, see you on Monday then."

"What? That's only four days away, I have a job you know."

Gaz snorted and scowled at him, "Ya, I'm sure your precious hacking job can be done just about anywhere, along with whatever it is your dealing in now."

Dib shouldn't have been surprised she knew about his illegal activities. What else was a kid supposed to do when he already had a police record before getting out of grade skool?

"See you Monday Dib." Gaz left him feeling cold and too sober for his taste. He went to the fridge and pulled out whatever he had in there, which was just beer. Damn, it was going be a long night and it was already three a.m.

**a/n: umm ya, if any of you have read my other stories, i just can't help it, I love the troubled dark side O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ZaDr in all its lemony, yaoiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim *sigh**

**Rated: M for extreme language, violence, drug use and slash**

**Synopsis: Dib finally gave up, on everything. The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right…**

Dib stood before the door not sure what he should do. He was almost tempted to turn around and leave. This place no longer felt like home, and it just grated on his nerves that he was even there. Would the door be opened if he tried it? Or should he knock?

He decided the best course would be to ring the door bell. He didn't want to give the wrong impression that he intended to stick around. He pressed the button and ran a hand over his face. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

Nothing.

Dib stood there feeling like an idiot, getting impatient.

"_Fuck this shit."_ He thought as he turned around to get back into his car.

He'd taken one step when the door opened and Gaz stood there.

"Wow, your actually early." She opened the door all the way and stepped aside so he could go in.

He had to shake the feeling of a fly being invited in by the spider.

"Dad's down in his lab."

"Gaz.."

"No, that was part of the deal. Making Dad happy."

Shit. His emotions were already starting to turmoil in his gut. Anxiety, anger, and even some trepidation.

"Can I at least put my bag in my room?"

"Fine, but I'm going to be timing you."

God, she could still be as intimidating as ever. Dib went up the stairs, to his old room. Everything was how he'd left it. It felt so weird to be back here. He chucked his bag on his bed. He sighed, might as well get this over with.

As he went back down he noticed that Gaz was true to her word, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Guess she was going to be his personal prison guard and escort him down to the old man. As they reached the door, Gaz went right in, but Dibs feet stopped and he had to force them to move, to finish walking into that room.

"Hey Dad, someone's here to see you."

"Not now daughter, I need to get this finished." Membrane stood at his work counter, various bits of computer and metal parts laid out before him.

Gaz turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of her.

Oh god, he was going to need a drink after this. Or two, or three.

"Well, I suppose I can always come back later." He said.

Membrane stopped what he was doing, and slowly lowered it to the counter top. He turned around.

"Dib?" he asked

Dib tried to smile, he really did, but it wasn't happening, so he just shrugged.

"Ya, um, how, how's it going Dad?" That word tasted like bile in his mouth, and he swallowed to make sure whatever was in his stomach would stay there. He brought up a hand and ran it though his hair. A nervous gesture, but he couldn't help it, as he looked away.

He was taken completely off guard when Membranes seemed to engulf him in a bear-like hug. Dib stiffened and would have pushed him away but he caught the look Gaz gave him and decided not to. Not that he was afraid of her, he wasn't, but they had made a deal and he had to take the bitterness before the sweet he supposed. But he sure as hell didn't have to return the hug.

Soon enough Membrane pulled back.

"You've gotten taller son."

It was true, Dib was about the same height of his Dad now.

"Have you come back home for good?"

Damn it Gaz, she should have at least told him. He shook his head.

"No, Gaz said there was some award thing and I thought, I thought I would come and support you, see how things were going and stuff."

That sounded lame, even to his own ears. But Membrane seemed pleased enough by that.

"Good, good. I need to finish this project, and tonight, we will have a family dinner and we can talk."

Membrane put a hand on Dibs shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"It's good to see you again son."

It's a good thing Membrane turned back to his work. Dib had nothing to say to that, seeing as he wasn't all that pleased to be there himself. He glanced at Gaz who nodded at him. Good, his warden was letting him go.

He made it back to his room, locked his door and sprawled out on his bed. That encounter had given him a headache. Four fucking years and the bastard still acted like everything was fine. He had been only fifteen when he decided he couldn't take this shit anymore. Grown fucking tired of it. Crazy, insane, he'd heard that phrase associated with his name one too many times. Well, if no one else seemed to care that he had been _trying_ to save them from an alien who wanted to destroy them, then why should he.

He'd left. Packed his bag one night, stole what money he could from Membrane by hacking into his bank account and disappeared. Oh, they had tried to find him, came close a few times, but after a few years, there wasn't much they could do about it.

Not that it had been easy for Dib, spent quite a few nights on the streets, but he'd learn how to take care of himself. Got some hacking jobs, made some good money. Now he mainly dealt with the information trade, if you could pay for it, he could get it. Of course he'd made some enemies along the way, and more than one would like to see him dead.

Dib fell asleep, his dreams disturbing, bringing up past memories from being back home. Childhood faces seemed to laugh at him from the skool playgrounds, his sister's form larger, scarier. And then that one image that always seemed to find its way in. His green skin always just out of his view, his reach. Zim's maniac laugher following him, tell him what a stupid Earth boy he was.

He bolted upright from the nightmare, his breathing hard, someone was here. Dib squinted and realized his glasses were gone. He found them on his desk, he didn't even remember taking them off. The room was empty. He glanced over at the opened window. He was pretty sure he hadn't opened that either. Dib went over to the window and looked out.

Nothing, no one was there.

Dib could see that is was already late afternoon. He couldn't believe that he'd slept that long. Which meant that Membrane would be coming home soon and, he cringed, dinner.

It was an awkward experience to say the least. Dib couldn't even remember the last time when he _had_ been home that they had actually sat at the table for family dinner. Membrane was going on about his work, and Dib just tuned him out, until he got a kick from Gaz.

"Oww, oh what?" Dib asked

"Dad was asking about your job Dib." She almost hissed, a slight warning that he better not say anything stupid.

"I'm working primarily work with Information Systems, Computer support." He glared back at Gaz almost smugly. It was almost the truth.

"Computers? Nothing paranormal?"

Dib gritted his teeth, he knew this was bound to come up, sooner or later. Gaz gave him another swift kick under the table and he bit his tongue from crying out.

"Nothing _paranormal,_" he said sarcastically "No money to be made in that area is there, not when we all know _aliens, _and _ghosts_ aren't real." It came out a quiet harsh, and Gaz glared at him. Membrane seemed not to notice.

"Well son, I'm surprised and glad you've finally came around. Always going about that crazy rubbish, and how you were saving the world. Such crazy talk." Membrane seemed to be enjoying the memories as Dib's eyes narrowed and his grip on his utensil became painful. He wasn't hungry anymore. It took all his effort to control the anger that was in him.

"Tomorrow I want you to come to the lab, let me show you what we have been working on. Introduce you to a few people."

Dib took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sure, whatever." He muttered, deciding that it hadn't been worth it to come home after all. He looked at Gaz who just smirked back at him. Yep, just his sister's master plan to still make his life hell, and he fell for it.

**a/n: patience for zim :) it's coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: ZaDr in all its lemony, yaoiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim *sigh**

**Rated: M for extreme language, violence, drug use and slash**

**Synopsis: Dib finally gave up, on everything. The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right…**

It was still early and Dib wasn't tired, having slept most of the afternoon. He had at least got a momentary reprieve from Membrane and Gaz. He decided to walk the old neighborhood, couldn't stand to be in the house for the moment. Dib walked not really thinking, not even noticing where he was going until he stopped in front of a so familiar place.

Dib just stared at the funky green house, it hadn't changed. The lawn gnomes where still in place along with the other ridiculous lawn ornaments. Ridiculous, but they could be deadly. And before he knew it he stood in front of the door. He looked back at the gnomes slightly worried. One too many encounters with them had made him leery and hating lawn gnomes permanently.

He wasn't sure how long he just stood there before he pressed the doorbell. It had been four years, and he didn't even know what Zim had been up to, or planning while he'd been gone. He ran a hand through his hair, and decided that maybe this had been a bad idea when the door opened and Gir stood there, his same old green dog costume on.

Dib smiled, couldn't help it.

"Hey Gir, is ah, Zim around?"

Gir just stood there.

"Do you have cookies?" Gir asked "I like cookies."

"umm, no, is Zim here?"

"GIIIR!" Zims voice roared.

And then Zim was there, standing where the small robot had been. Zim's eyes narrowed at him, the contacts and wig the same as he remembered. Dib felt the oddest sensation course through him and couldn't stop from grinning. Zim seemed to be a taller too.

"You." Zim hissed at him

Dib was about to replay, but Zim grabbed him and yanked him into the house, slamming the door behind him. He stumbled forward catching his balance before turning around, and not prepared for the fist that caught him in the face, sent him flying backwards.

"What the fuck?" was all he could say before a swift kick landed in his side and he rolled over clutching at it. He was more prepared for the next swing and he grabbed Zim's arm pulled him forward to the ground where he twisted it behind the Irken, flipping around so that he pressed his knee into Zim's back.

Too many years on the streets had toughened him up and honed his fighting skills better than when he and Zim ever had while fighting. Of course no one on the streets had a Pak, and Dib had to jump back when he extracted his spider limbs, avoiding those ends.

"What the hell is your problem Zim?"

Zim had turned around and just glared at him. He looked pissed.

"I was in town and thought I would say hi, see how things were going with your world conquest and all."

Zim didn't say anything, just stood there glaring at him. Disappointment flooded through him. He had hoped to have something good still here, but, like everything else in his life, there was nothing.

"Well, whatever, guess I'll let you get back to your planning or whatever it is your doing." Dib turned to go. God, if he didn't get a drink soon he was going to kill someone.

"You left. Why did you leave?"

Dib stopped and just stood there, his heart caught in his throat. Of all the words he expected from Zim, why and leave weren't even on the list. He turned to look at the Irken who still glared at him.

"I thought you'd be glad I was gone, no one to stand in your way." Dib felt puzzled and a thought was forming. After all these years why hadn't Zim conquered the planet yet? Oh, Dib kept expecting something, anything. But after a few years, and nothing happened, he no longer thought about it.

"No you stupid Dib-monkey! Zim was so _bored_ with no one to stop ME! No one to appreciate my greatness. NO ONE! "

"But, I thought your Empire, your Tallest.."

"MY TALLEST! Don't you _dare_ speak to me about my _Tallest._" Zim hissed at him. "You filthy, stinking, smelly Dib-stink left, disappeared, left Zim all alone."

Dib started to feel annoyed, ignoring the slight guilt feeling that tried creeping in.

"Ya Zim I left, too damn bad. As I recall you had tired to kill me just a day before I left anyways, so why should it matter now? And why haven't you finished your fucking mission yet? There was no one here to STOP you, so why haven't you destroyed this miserable planet yet?" Dib yelled at him.

Zim's eyes widened as Dib started to yell at him.

"You think I _liked_ going to jail? Going to the _crazy house for boys_? Having everyone tell me how fucking stupid I was, how crazy? When you and I know _both _knew the truth of things? God, even Gaz knew and she just laughed with everyone else at me."

Dib ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his emotions under control. It had been a long time since he had felt all this old anger.

"So what happened Zim? What happened with your _mission?"_

"_ZIM doesn't have to answer to you Earth-stink._", Zims stood rigid, his hands clenched at his sides. "I will finish my mission and cleanse this whole planet of you worm-monsters."

Dib sighed and shook his head. Nothing seemed to have changed over the last four years. "Good, whatever. I didn't come to fight with you, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Zim tipped his head to one side, his gaze seemed to be a little more scrutinizing then Dib liked and made his shift uncomfortably.

"Are you not going to stop Zim?"

"No Zim" Dib sighed, "There's nothing here worth saving."

"Look who made cooookiessss!" Gir walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a plate with a mountain load of cookies.

This was the second time tonight were he had to endure such and awkward moment. Zim just staring at him, an intent look on his face, and Dib just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Gir looked from one to the other and back again.

"COOKIES!" He shouted.

"Look, I gotta go. Good luck with the whole destroying the world thing." Dib quickly left before anything else could be said. What else did you say to your old enemy, your nemesis that you had battled passionately against for four years of your life?

To say he was deeply disturbed was an understatement. Too many questions left unanswered. He hadn't realized that seeing Zim would send such a thrill through him. And he really didn't know what to make of that. Did he care about the world being destroyed? No, not really. That's what happens when you're only fifteen and live off the streets for a while. You see shit that never leaves you, permanently marks you in its own dirty, slimy way, until you're apart of it, and all you see is the wretched, disgusting essence that is humanity.

No, none of it was worth saving. And Dib had become part of that filth, but he would squeeze what he could out of it until it killed him. Which probably wouldn't be long, considering the people who wanted his head. Given his choices he would much rather have Zim do the deed. At least he respected the Invader to some degree. And he wasn't human. But those times were long gone.

Dib didn't want to think about it anymore. He already had too much to worry about, and having to deal with Membrane was enough. Plus he was in the middle of a job that was grating on his nerves. A project he needed to get back to, he only had another few days before his client would be wanting the information.

He stopped off at the corner store, just to by some cigarettes, get a fifth of tequila or vodka, hell maybe both.

"Dib?" a girl's voice called out to him. "Oh my god it _is_ you Dib!"

Dib turned to look at whoever was addressing him. He blinked and had to look again.

"Zita?"

The young woman before him sure didn't look anything like the girl back in skool. Her purple hair long, stylish, her clothes hugged her curvy body, what there was of them anyways. She almost squealed as she ran over to him.

"Wow, everyone thought you were dead or something."

Figured they'd think that.

"Sorry to disappoint." He told her.

"Wow, you look totally amazing!" Zita was getting a little free with her hands as she ran them up his arms. "OMG, Gretchen is gonna FREAK out! You have to come, there's a party over at Jessica's." Zita started pulling him down the street.

Dib was momentarily speechless. That was probably the most anyone from his old days had spoken to him. Ever. He tried pulling back.

"I should be getting back home."

"Oh it's just down the street, just come say hi to everyone, then you can leave. This is just _crazy!"_ she pulled out her phone and began texting as they were walking.

"I don't think anyone would care if I showed up."

"Stop being ridiculous, look." Zit flashed her phone at him and saw the response that she was bring the infamous Dib with her. Everyone seemed to be responding positively. But then, Dib knew what humans were really like.

Fuck it, as long as they had some alcohol, he could mooch, and it would mean not getting back home all that much sooner.

The choices. Home or old skool mates. Damn, could this night get any worse?

He had to ask.

The house was full of rambunctious students out for the summer, both Hi skool and college. The house thumped with the sound of music, and empty to full cups and bottles of beer and alcohol littered the place. The evening was young, even though the sun had long since set.

Dib grimaced, this was just not his type of scene. He hated crowds, hated groups of kids that got together like this and acted like all kinds of stupid. He got his hands on some hard stuff and downed it like a drowning man, feeling the burn all the way down to his stomach. He tried to get enough shots in as Zita dragged him around the house, letting the buzz that was forming to help block them out.

He responded to greetings, smiled when he needed to, laughed at whatever lame joke was said, answering vaguely to questions that probably still left them all wondering what he had been doing. All the while cringing inside. He'd been there long enough, that Zita had left him as she wander off in some other click, once again forgotten. It was a good a time as any to make his escape.

"Hey Dib." A tentative voice greeted him.

He turned around and greeted the voice.

"Hey." He responded. She looked familiar, but couldn't place the name.

"It's Gretchen." She blushed and she nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gretchen, I didn't recognize you, been a long time." She really didn't look like the Gretchen that he remembered. She no longer wore braces, had grown her hair out, she looked pretty good. Her blush got redder.

"Are you in town for long?"

He shook his head. "Only for a few weeks."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

A small crowed roughly brushed past them and Gretchen ended up falling into him. Dib automatically put his hands out to steady her. She looked wide eyed up at him and them before he knew it, she was pressing her lips against his. Her hands ran up under his shirt, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Dib pushed her back and took a few steps away.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've got to go." Dib ran a hand through his hair. Man, he just didn't need this right now.

He turned to make his way outside. What the fuck was wrong with him? Gretchen was practically throwing herself at him and he pushed her away?

He snagged an almost full bottle of liquor and made his way outside, away from the noise, away from the lights. The music still thumped its beat, but at least in the night air he could think somewhat. He took a long pull off the bottle.

"How can you stand to _drink_ that stuff?"

Dib started to choke and sputtered from the voice.

"_Zim?_" He looked around and found the Irk in the shadows as he stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dib-worm, since I know you didn't like these dirt-babies anymore than I did."

Dib eyed Zim wearily. He took another pull off the bottle. Zim seemed to be up to something. Dib only shrugged.

"This seemed to be the lesser of the two evils."

Zim looked confused, and Dib chuckled. Why did he feel so happy all of a sudden? He took another drink, frowning.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING COCK SUCKER?" A deep voice boomed through the house.

That voice sent a warning chill down his spine.

"I don't think Gretchen's boyfriend liked what you did to her." Zim said, slightly amused.

"ME?, I didn't do anything, she threw herself at me!"

It was then that a huge, bulky guy came out to where Dib was.

"There you are you crazy fucking son-of-a-bitch."

"Torque?"

Holy shit, the guy was a hulking monster.

The human mass of muscle made its way over to him.

"What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?"

Torque was her boyfriend? Dib took a step back from him, tensing, getting ready for the fight that he knew was coming.

"Maybe you should ask _her_ that."

He was ready for the swing, the guy was huge, but slow. Dib easily ducked, slamming his own fist into the guys stomach. Torque doubled over and Dib connected his knee into his face. He heard the crunch and torque grasped his nose as the blood poured out of it.

"I'm going to kill you, you freak." Torques murderous eyes looked over his bloody hand.

"Get in line." Dib told him.

That was it, he was going home.

Unfortunately Torque seemed more determined then he gave him credit for. He lunged at Dib catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. Dib grunted when a fist connected to his ribs, he brought his leg up and kneed Torque, pushing him off to the side. Dib rolled over and stood up, not prepared for the pain that flared through his head and sent him back to the ground.

He glanced over his shoulder and one of Torque's buddies was there, he dropped what item he had been holding to the ground, most likely a rock that had connected with Dib's skull.

"Torque stop it!" Gretchen came out screaming and grabbed a hold of him.

Dibs eyes were still on his buddy and had to move quickly as the little prick came at him. He kicked his legs out and knocked him to the ground, went over and slammed his fist into his face a couple of times. He was aware of Gretchen screaming and then the slightest sound, one that he'd heard before, caught his attention.

He threw himself to the side just as Torque tried to stab at him, a switch blade in his hands.

"That's right freak, this is for you." Torque grinned at him, blood covering the lower part of his face.

Dib crouched watching him, his head was killing him, but he couldn't think about that right now, just concentrated on his foe in front of him. Torque rushed at him, Dib was ready grabbed the wrist that held the knife and using Torque's own momentum against him. He twisted and pushed downward, feeling the bone break and Torque yelp in pain as the knife fell to the ground and stepped aside and let him fall to the ground.

It was about that time the red and blue lights started to flash through the place and kids started to scatter, seeing as most of them were underage. Dib took the opportunity to leave as well. He had a record already, and was wanted in some places. Best not to temp the police at the moment, Gaz would probably kill him and tell him he broke the deal. The horror of that thought made him move faster.

He was a good two or three blocks away when he stopped and rested back against a fence. He reached up to tenderly touch the back of his head and winced. Bringing his fingers back around he could see the blood on them. Damn it.

"Impressive Dib."

Dib turned and swung as soon as he started to hear the voice, not being able to stop once he realized who it was. But Zim easily stopped the punch with one of his hands.

"Jesus Zim, don't sneak up on me like that." Dib cringed with the movement, making his head hurt. Zim held out the now almost empty liquor bottle before him, the one he had dropped during the fight. Dib eyed him a moment then took it. "Thanks." He drank the last of it down and grimaced, somehow it tasted worse than before. Zim grinned at him, seeming to be way too pleased about something.

"Come Dib." The Irk said as he took a step ahead.

Dib frowned at him about to tell him off when a tingling flush rushed through him. He looked down at the now empty bottle and let it fall to the ground, the bottle breaking as it hit. He gasped, the pain dulled from his head and he felt…great! A giggle escaped him. A giggle?

"You, you drugged me." His voice was slightly slurred and he tried to get angry, but he was just feeling too good, and he giggled again.

_That bastard, _he thought before his mind didn't seemed to want to function straight anymore. Zim stopped and looked back at him, that smirk on his face. Dib could only grin back at him as he took a step towards him.

The air felt good on his skin, everything seemed so, so sparkly. His whole body felt more aware of _everything._ He stumbled the few steps towards Zim his arms draping over him.

"You wanna know how much I missssed you." Dib slurred, not even aware of the aliens narrowed eyes at him. Zim pulled his arms from around him and wrapped an arm around Dibs waist to help him walk straight.

"Might have over done it." He muttered.

"You know Ziiim, you want to know, know how much thisss _world _sucks! Do ya? Huh, huh? Do ya?" Dib giggled. He brought a hand up and started gesturing, "Firrrst off they…, oh my god looook at my hand" Dib moved his hand in front of his face, it seemed to make trails through the air as if he were dragging his hand through water. His eyes widened "wow" He shoved his hand in front of Zims face moving it back and forth. "Look!"

"Yes, yes just magical." Zim replied.

Dib brought his hand back to his face and squinted at it, "Is, is that blood?" He brought his hand closer to his face and flicked a tongue over his fingers, and the familiar metallic taste. "OH MY GOD I'M DYING!" Dib staggered backwards with panic, breaking away from Zim, but immediately fell on his butt. His started to cry, "I'm dyyying and I never got to tell Zim anything!"

Dib was obliviously unaware of Zim's growl of frustration. "Tell me what Dib-worm, Zim is right here."

He sniffed and looked up at Zim as the Irk pulled him back to his feet. Dib put his hands on the side of Zim's face, looking into his eyes. "I never goooot to tell youuuuu how much, how much I….. I hated that WIG!" Which Dib immediately grabbed and threw it as far as he could laughing.

Zim's antennae just twitched, irritatingly, now free. Zim grabbed Dibs hand a bit roughly and started to drag him down the street.

"Zim, I'm gettin dizzy." Everything seemed to be a blur, but Zim didn't slow down until they neared his base. And then Dib caught site of the gnomes. He dug his heals in and yanked back hard on Zim, who still had a grip on Dibs hand. Caught off guard he fell back into Dibs arms who wrapped them around Zim and hid against the fence.

"Don't move." He whispered, "Thosssse things will _eat_ you." Dib couldn't stop the shudder that went through him.

"Dib" Zim hissed, "This is my HOUSE!"

"Really? Wait, I think I just saw one of them mooove!"

Zim's antennae flick again, catching Dibs attention. One was extremely close and he opened his mouth and took the end of it into it. Zim stiffened, growing extremely still. Dib ran his tongue around it, liking the feel of it in his heightened mood.

"_Stop it!" _Zim hissed at him.

Dib grunted as Zim's elbow hit him in the stomach, and then the world seemed to flash by and he found himself on Zim's floor looking up at the mad Irken. Zim breathed heavily as he looked down angrily at him. Dib frowned then waved at him.

"Hiiiii Zim!" he giggled.

Big round eyes then filled up his vision and Dib had to concentrate at the closeness of them.

"Helloooo puppy dog." Dib said as he reached up and rubbed Gir on the head. Dib sat up and pulled the green dog into his lap and began to rub his belly. "Who's a good puppy?"

Gir began to laugh hysterically as Dib rubbed him.

"Meeeee." Gir laughed.

Dib grabbed Gir by the head and pulled him close to his face.

"Do you know what we need puppy?" Dib whispered

"What?" Gir whispered back.

"Waffles!"

"Yeaaaaaa! Let's make waffles!" Gir jumped up and ran into the Kitchen, Dib got up to follow.

"DIB!" Zim shouted

"Come on Zim were gonna make waffles."

Zim gave a loud cry and grabbed Dib and forced him to the elevator. The doors closed and Zim stood stiffly, arms crossed over the front of him.

"I feel realllly weird." Dib told him.

Zim said nothing, eyes narrowed.

"You know what else is weird, I never told you this, did I tell you this? No, I don't think I did, but Membranes not really my Dad. Did you know that? How weird is that?"

Zim looked at him sideways one eye twitching upwards. "What _are_ you babbling on about Dib?"

"Nope, just a clone. Clone, clone, clone, clone, clone." Dib sighed, "I really wanted some waffles."

"You can have waffles when we're done"

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes of course" Zim scoffed at him.

The door opened and Zim pulled Dib out into the room.

"Take your shirt off Dib-thing you have blood all over it."

Dib looked down. He tried to grasp the shirt and couldn't seem to get a hold of it.

"Stupid human." Zim growled as he yanked the thing off him. He looked at dibs abdomen and pointed "Is-is that a _bite _mark?"

Dib looked to where Zim was pointing and started to laugh "oh yea, stupid werewolf tried to eat me. God that hurt like hell." He grinned

Zim reached out and touched another scar and then another tracing each one with his talon, Dib laughed.

"That tickles"

Zim dropped his hand and stepped back.

"Lay down on the table Dib, I want to look at your head."

Dib looked at the table, and shook his head.

"I do'n wanna, it looks cold."

"The faster you get on the table, the faster you get waffles." Zim tempted him.

"I don't want waffles anymore."

Zims antennae twitched angrily.

"Then what do you _want_ Dib-worm?

Dib grinned and pointed at Zim, "I want those!"

Zim's eyes narrowed as he turned to look behind him, seeing nothing.

"Dib.." he warned, then his antennae stood straight up and his eyes widened as if he just realized what Dib was pointing at. And just as fast his antennae lower back against his head and he hissed at Dib. "Get. On. That. Table. Now!"

Dib frowned but did what he was told. He laid down on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. He closed his eyes and felt Zim run a hand down along his back and let out a sigh. Then he felt gentle prodding as Zim touched the back of his head.

"That's not fair you get to touch my hair and I can't touch yours." Dib was starting to feel very tired.

"Zim?"

"Yes Dib."

"Are you going to kill me?" There was a slight pause of movement from the hands in his hair, then they started moving again.

"No."

"Oh okay. I've really missed you." Dib sighed and feel asleep.

**a/n: This chapter was fun to write with a doped up Dib. Thanks for the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: ZaDr in all its lemony, yaoiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim *sigh**

**Rated: M for extreme language, violence, drug use and slash**

**Synopsis: Dib finally gave up, on everything. The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right…**

Dib's cell phone was ringing, the sound was irritating his head and he didn't want to answer it. He was still half asleep as he shifted slightly aware of the other body pressed up against him. His arm tightened around it his hand running against the lower bare back, pressing it against him, he was feeling aroused already this morning. Dib nuzzled his face into the neck gently nipping and kissing the skin as the neck moved so he could have better access and he ran his tongue against it. His phone began to ring again.

"That's the fourth time it's gone off already." Zim said.

Dib's eyes flew open as he yanked back, falling off the couch in the process. He looked up at Zim in shock.

"What the fuck? Zim?" Dib looked around and saw that he was at Zim's base.

Zim rolled over on his stomach and looked down at him a grin on his face as he watched Dib.

"What am I doing here?" Dib looked down at himself. "And why am I only in my boxers?"

"You said you were too hot to be wearing your pants and I think you kicked them off over there somewhere."

Dib's heart was pounding as Zim just kept staring at him, amusement plastered on his face.

"And why the hell, what were we..?" Dib couldn't even wrap his head around what was going on.

"Well, you were most _insistent_ Dib." Zim rested his head on one of his hands.

Dib was feeling very uncomfortable with that gaze, and he could feel his face flush as the blood seemed to rush lower, making him painfully aware what Zim might be hinting at. Especially when Zim's eyes travelled down to _that_ area a knowing expression of what was happening there. Dib moved to find his pants trying to hide it, knowing it was too late for that. He pulled his pants on and yanked out his phone.

"What?" He said angrily.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Gaz voice demanded.

Dib groaned he almost forgot that he was supposed to be going to the lab today with Membrane.

"I'm on my way." Dib told her, he didn't want to say where he was, and hung up. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at a tender spot. He looked back at Zim who was now sitting up on the couch. At least Zim still had his pants on.

"Where's my shirt?" He could help but look at Zim's torso, it was the first time he had seen Zim out of his uniform and it made him blush even more. "And what happened to yours? No, forget that, I don't want to know."

He went and sat on the couch, as far away as possible from Zim and rubbed his face, his fingers going to his temples. He felt like he had a hangover but with none of the puking that usually came with it. Last night seemed to be a blur.

"GIR!" Zim yelled which made Dib wince in pain.

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" he asked not looking at Zim.

"You don't remember?"

The party flashed through his head, drinking, something with Zim. He groaned.

"Why do I have a craving for waffles?"

Zim only snickered and Gir appeared, wearing Dib's shirt which drowned the small robot.

"Hiii puppy head!"

"Gir give Dib-beast back his shirt."

"I don wanna."

"GIR!"

"I DON WANNA!"

Dib got up and yanked the shirt off him. Gir threw a tantrum then stopped and pulled out his piggy and cuddling it. His body felt stiff and sore, and his back seemed to burn with the heat of a sunburn. He would have to deal with all this later. He turned to Zim, not liking how the Irk found this all so amusing. It started to irritate him.

"I'll be back, and you're going to have some explaining to do."

Zim only quirked an eye at that, then his eyes traveled down Dib to the bulge still there.

"Oh god, I don't want to know what happened last night." Dib said as he spun and left. His heart beat was fast, matching his breathing. When had he become so attracted to Zim? He wanted nothing but to press himself back against his skin, feel him squirm beneath him. He had never been into guys, but then none of them had been Zim.

Dib tried to stop those thoughts as he stormed down the street. He arrived at the house muttering, cursing under his breath. Gaz was at the door, arms crossed, and giving him the look. Unfortunately for her it just didn't scare him like it did before. Dib just glared at her as he stalked past her and into the house. He had to grab his keys.

"Dad's already at the Lab, he's expecting you."

"Ya, I know."

He got into his car had squealed out of the driveway, not giving a shit of what Gaz thought about that. It didn't take him long to reach Membrane Inc. Dib made his way to the entrance wondering if he would even be allowed access. Wouldn't be the first time showing up and no one knew who he was or who his father was. Dib sighed as he walked up to the guards.

But before he could even be questioned about why he was there one of Membranes lackeys came running out to him.

"Dib, please come this way the professor has been expecting you."

The little twerp grabbed his arm and began dragging him inside the building, someone threw a lab coat over him as he was escorted. They entered a room where Membrane was lecturing attentive scientist wantabes about the best components to mix without causing an explosion.

Membrane caught sight of him and quickly finished up, handing it over to his assistant.

"Dib you made it, come I have lots to show you."

Dib gritted his teeth as he was dragged around, introduced to people he had no intention of remembering, shown projects he didn't care about. But Membrane seemed satisfied, always oblivious to Dibs nonchalant attitude towards it.

"This is something new we've been working on, but we can't seem to get the programming to work right." Membrane told him.

They had entered a rather large room, a robotic looking machine stood in the center, wires and tubes hooked up to it.

"All top secret of course, the military wanted us to help create a new robotic solider so their own soldiers wouldn't have to be used on the front lines. Yet it still needs to remain under human control." Membrane lead him over towards the control area that was sealed inside a protective glass-like room.

"We're ready for test run 581.79." someone told Membrane.

"Go ahead." Membrane told them.

Dib watched as someone got into a chair that seemed to recline back and long enough that their legs rested and were stretched out before them. It reminded Dib of a recliner of sorts. An IV was inserted and a circular object that was attached to the back of the seat was brought forward and seemed to stop over the head of the occupant.

Ok, he had to admit his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Initiating program."

The circular rim began to light up and spin around the head of the occupant, it shot out several beams of blue light towards his head. As it spun the individual beams blurred until it seemed like his head was encased in the blue light. His eyes fluttered closed as a small humming sound began and then increased to a high but tolerable level.

"Connection established." Another scientist said.

Dib watched as the occupant's arms and legs twitched and then his attention was brought over towards the robot in the center of the room. It had begun to move. Its eyes lit up with the same blue as the beam around the occupants head.

"Okay let's try the basic motions of hand coordination." Membrane said.

The robots arms began to move slightly, as if it was having a hard time at doing so. They slowly raised and moved and an infuriating slow place. It probably would have impressed Dib more if he hadn't already been exposed to a certain alien and all his technology. Dib tried not to snort with laughter, remember a time when Zim had created that robot of himself, controlling it from his space station.

He groaned, that brought up all his thoughts he was trying not to remember from this morning, and that green skin that felt soft under his hands, his lips.

_FUCK!_

What was wrong with him? He had to stop those thoughts.

An alarm started beeping bringing Dib around, something had gone wrong and the robot seemed to be smoking, its arms no longer functioning its eyes no longer glowed.

"As you can see, there are flaws in the programming. We are able to get the connection, make a few moves and then it all seems to fall apart after that." Membrane told him.

"Let's see what you've got." Dib told him. He needed something, anything to get his mind on something else.

Membrane brought him over to another station that was loaded with computers and towers. Dib sat down feeling more comfortable with all this as he started bringing up codes and going over the data. This was what he was good at. His mind went into work mode as he began the dauntless task of reading and scanning the data.

He hadn't even been aware at how much time had passed as he worked. Until someone came up to him.

"Dib Professor Membrane wanted you to meet him in is office when you were finished."

Dib leaned back and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Ya okay."

He got up and started to make his way to Membranes office when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small room. Dib reacted by hitting the arm away from him and pushing his attacker up against the wall.

"Please don't hit me." The man squeaked.

Dib relaxed his fist that he had raised and went to leave.

"No wait, you're in danger."

Dib paused and turned to look back at the nervous, twitchy man.

"What are you talking about?" Dib had learned to not take any kind of threat lightly. Seen that mistake by one too many people.

"M-my name is Luis, but we can't talk here, too many eyes and ears."

"Why am I in danger then?"

"Not here, meet me later tonight and I can explain. Here." Luis pressed a small piece of paper into Dib's hand. "Don't trust anyone." He told him as he quickly left.

Dib stared after him a moment before walking out of the room, his eyes searching for Luis but unable to find him. That cold feeling spread through him and his eyes scanned around the people walking through the halls. Some looked in his direction as they passed. He slipped the paper into his pocket and continued onto Membranes office. He wanted to get the hell out of there.

"So what did you think?" Membrane asked him as he walked in and sat down wishing this day would just end all ready.

Dib shrugged, "It would take me a few weeks to really read through all the code, start to narrow down what's wrong. Maybe even a few days and I could pinpoint the problem areas. I could leave some instructions for you programmers on the best places to look from what I saw today. But I really don't have time for it right now."

Membrane was quiet for a moment.

"And how much would it cost to keep you around?" He asked

Dib couldn't stop the laughter, but it slowly died as he saw the look on Membranes face. "You're serious?"

Membrane stayed quiet.

"Dad, look you couldn't afford me." Dib hoped that was enough to stop this silly conversation. He had no intention of staying around, let alone working at Membrane Inc. Then Membrane wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it across his desk towards him.

Dib looked at the seven dollar figure and his eyes must have bugged out of his head.

"That would be yearly." Membrane stated.

Well, okay, so maybe they could afford him. He had to mentally shake himself. What was he thinking? He was NOT going to stay here. Zim's form flashed through his mind.

"I'll have to think about it." He heard himself say.

Think about it? THINK ABOUT IT? What was there to think about? There were a shit load of reasons he had to leave, why he didn't want to stay. And there was only that one reason why he should stay. But it was a powerful one.

Membrane seemed satisfied with that answer and handed him a flash drive.

"This contains some of the areas they seem to have the most problems with. Feel free to take a look at it, let me know what you think."

_DON'T TAKE IT! _His mind yelled at himself, but he felt like he was someone else reaching over and taking the flash drive.

"I'll see what I can do." He muttered.

Oh ya, he just screwed himself over.

Hell ya it was a shit load of money, but he had enough of that already. Enough to live comfortably without notice. This would just open a whole new can of worms. Deadly ones.

_Damn it!_

_**a/n: thanks for all the reviews :D, with such a positive response to doped up Dib I am going to try an incorporate it more into the story. He was pretty fun to write!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: ZaDr in all its lemony, yaoiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim *sigh**

**Rated: M for extreme language, violence, drug use and slash**

**Synopsis: Dib finally gave up, on everything. The only one he can believe in is himself, the whole human race can just go to the Irken Empire for all he cares, hell he would even sell it to them if the price was right…**

Dib sat at his desk in his room working on his computer. He had to get this finished tonight, his client would be coming tomorrow for it. It was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it. It was the language barrier that made it slow going, but he had ways around that. His thoughts traveled to Zim and wondered what he would think of it. That made him scowl. Why did all his thoughts travel back to him?

He sat back and stretched then reached into his bag and pulled out the inhaler. He took a hit off it. Of course it really wasn't an inhaler, but he had made it look like one. The chemicals within it were nothing you could find on this planet so even if the police found it they wouldn't know what it was. He closed his eyes a moment letting his body adjust to the euphoric sensation. He sighed, his mind feeling a little clearer his body tingling. There was nothing better than drinking and taking a hit, but that made him pretty useless, even though it felt so damn good. Dib knew that it was only a temporary escape, but didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore. Which is why he kept waiting for Zim to kill them, or do something. Another thing he wanted to discuss with the invader.

Dib had the undesirable urge to go to Zim's, but he had started to piece a few things together from last night and had thought better of it. His own feelings were confusing him and he wasn't sure how he would act around the alien. Okay, so the little green bastard had drugged him, that really didn't surprise him. It was his own actions that scared the hell out of him. And how even now his own body was reacting to just the thought of Zim.

Shit!

He turned back to his computer determined to put all thought out of his head until this was completed. It was almost done anyways. Yes, he would pay Zim a visit, but first things were first. And then he would get some answers out of him one way or another.

It was getting late when Dib finally finished. He glanced at his clock and then pulled out the small piece of paper that he had out of his pocket. He sighed, he better go meet with this Luis, get the little piece of shit to talk to him. Dib didn't like threats, even indirectly as this one was. He had nothing to do with Membranes business, as tempting as it was.

Zim was just going to have to wait a bit longer.

He drove to some remote restaurant from the address off the paper, the place didn't look all that appealing, but there were a lot of people. Dib made his way inside his eyes always on the look out, shifting from one person to the next. He always kept alert, his back to the wall if he could help it, knowing where all the exits were. Then he spotted Luis and shook his head. The man looked like a fish out of water as he nervously sipped on a glass of water at the bar.

"So what's this about?" Dib asked him as he made his way over to him.

Luis jumped nervously and looked at him.

"I-I didn't think you were coming."

"Well I had business to finish up." Dib motioned for the bartender and ordered some coke and rum. He leaned back against the bar, keeping his eye on the people and the man next to him. "Now tell me what this is all about."

"What do you know of the project your father is working on?"

"Enough to know I don't want anything to do with it." Dib answered.

"What if I told you that it does work, and someone is messing with it to make sure it fails?"

Dib looked at him and frowned. "And why would someone do that?"

Luis took a sip of his water then licked his lips. "Out the original programmers I am the only one that's left."

"What happened to the others?"

Luis shrugged, "Vacation they say or let go. But I went over to the apartment of a colleague and his place was in shambles, like they were looking for something. I still haven't been able to find him or contact him"

"And what would they be looking for?" Dib prompted just wanting him to spit it out already.

"This." Luis said as he pulled out a disc and slid it across the bar towards Dib.

"And exactly how does this involve me?"

"I overheard a conversation where they mentioned your name and your fathers." Luis looked over at him. "They plan on killing you both."

Dib felt chills down his back. Why the hell would his name be associated with Membranes when he had nothing to do with him? Wanted nothing to do with him. Dib grabbed Luis roughly and made him look at him.

"Who was it?" he demanded.

Luis just looked at him wide eyed, scared. "I don't know. I didn't get a look at their faces."

"And why tell me this, why not just go to the authorities?"

"I-I don't have any proof, no one I could identify."

Dib released him with disgust and picked up the disc. That much was true enough, the police wouldn't be able to do anything without evidence.

"What about Membrane? You could tell him."

"Your father trusts everyone at the lab. He wouldn't believe me."

Dib sighed at the truth of that. Membrane believed what he wanted to believe no matter if the truth was right in front of him. None of this made sense to him. He would have to check out the information on the disk and see what he could find. It was just at that moment when something caught his attention. Something green that slipped through the throng of people.

No way in hell, it couldn't be.

"I'll be right back." Dib told Luis as he went to look for Zim. It had to be him, who else could it be? Dib scanned the people, but couldn't see him, but then the patch of green caught the corner of his eye and he spun and grabbed onto the arm of a woman in a long sleeve green dress. She squeaked in surprise, and Dib mumbled his apologies.

He was positive he had seen him. Dib ran a hand through his hair. He made one last scan of the crowd but couldn't see him. He turned to head back to the bar only to see Luis was no longer there. Dib ran out to front of the place, but there was no sign of him out there either. A muffled noise caught his attention and he made his way quickly but cautiously down the sidewalk towards an alleyway.

"Where is the disc Luis?"

Another grunt of pain.

"I-I don't have it!"

"Search him." Another voice said.

Dib peered around the corner. Luis was on his knees as another man dug through his pockets. When he didn't find what he was looking for he kicked Luis in the back making him sprawl forward on his stomach.

"I sure hope you haven't done something stupid Luis." The first voice said.

"Please, please don't do this." Luis begged.

The second man kicked him in the side making Luis cry out. Dib cringed, but there wasn't much he could do. Not when one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Luis. He hadn't come prepared for this. Even before Dib could do anything, the man fired. The sound muffled by the silencer as it took a huge chunk out of Luis head from such a close range.

Dib backed up quickly, turning and practically running back to the restaurant.

Holy fuck! What the hell was going on? He thought he had gotten away from shit like this, only to wind up back in it. And it was something he wasn't even involved in. He forced himself to walk normally, trying to take deep calming breaths. Well, he wasn't until now it seemed.

"What are you doing Dib-monkey?"

Dib had to bite his tongue from crying out as he spun around. "God Zim!" Dib looked up and saw the other men began to make their way back towards the restaurant. He turned and grabbed the Irken by the arm and forced him to walk with him towards his car. He opened the passenger door "Get in." He hissed at him.

He quickly got into the driver side and pulled out of the parking lot. He Keep an eye out in his rearview mirror but couldn't see anything unusual. No one was following them. But if they knew Luis, he was sure it wasn't going to take them long to trace it back to him.

The drove in absolute silence for several minutes. Dib ran a hand through his hair again and glanced at Zim who was just staring at him.

"I knew I saw you earlier. Are you stalking me?"

Zim crossed his arms in front of him and faced forward, his eyes narrowed.

"No, Zim is NOT stalking you."

Dib gave a shaky laugh. "Good, that's all I need is another fucking shadow to look out for." He meant it to be funny, but it didn't sound that way. Even he could hear how strained it sounded.

Zim tilted his head and frowned at him. "And whose shadows do have to look out for, besides Zim's?"

Dib just frowned as he drove. He just shook his head. He did not want to talk about it right now. But the Irken wasn't going to rest until he had answers.

"Answer ZIM!" the Irken screeched at him.

Dib cringed and looked over at the infuriated Zim.

"Who else would be wanting to kill you besides Zim!"

"Ahh, shit tone it down." Dib pulled the car over so they could talk. As soon as the car was stopped Zim grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled his face close to his.

"Tell me." He hissed.

Why was he so angry? "Do you really want to kill me?" Dib asked quietly. He remembered last night, some of it like when he asked if Zim was going to kill him. He had said no. Other memories came rushing in, the feel of claws along his back, in his hair, the taste of antennae that he had finally captured to Zim's annoyance. That stupid wig.

Dib reached up without thinking and pulled the stupid thing off, his hand capturing a freed antenna and gently stroked it. He smiled, it was how he remembered, firm, pliable and slightly fuzzy. Zim seemed to stiffen in front of him, his eyes closing halfway. Dib leaned forward and licked the base of it and Zim shivered, his hands going loose in his shirt, now pressing against his chest, one claw reaching up to run through the back of his hair.

"Nnah." Zim moaned

Dib pulled back and tipped Zim's face up towards his. He'd been wanting to do this all day. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zim's. His hand still stroking the antennae he moved his lips over the Irken's, his tongue lightly tracing the bottom lip before he began to suck on it. Zim just seemed to mew in response. Then Dib pressed his tongue into Zim's mouth, gently at first coaxing, moving his tongue against Zim's until the Irken began to respond back. Oh god, just the feel and texture of the others mouth, they way he tasted was pushing him over the edge.

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, couldn't stop himself from pulling Zim closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Dib wasn't sure were the sound came from, probably a backfire of some old car, but it was close enough to a gun shot that it made him jump and he instinctively grabbed Zim and pushed him down into the seat.

Dib's breathing was once again ragged as the recent event of the evening replayed in his mind. He sat up and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Zim had scrambled back against the door as if he too wasn't sure about what was going on between them. Dib would have laughed at this situation if it wasn't so serious.

"Look Zim, I've…done things I'm not proud of, and pissed a few people off in the process. People who have money and power and won't hesitate to put a bullet in my head for it. It's just best to leave it at that. And now it seems someone else wants me dead and I don't even know who it is." Dib looked over at Zim, his antennae quirked up. "It's probably best if you stay away from me, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Zim's eyes narrowed, his antennae flattened back against his skull.

"Zim get hurt? The almighty Zim be taken down by _filthy_-_dirty_ huumans?" Zims spider legs retracted out, menacingly hovering around Dib. Dib's eyes widened in surprise. Zim propelled himself slowly towards him as much as the enclosed car would allow him. The legs embedded into his sets and Dib would have groaned at that it the Irken wasn't so scary looking at the moment. Dib couldn't help but stare at the limb Zim had leveled right at his forehead, the plasma beam charged up.

Zim's fingers curled under Dibs chin making him look at him. "You are MY human and I WILL NOT let you go again. Even if I have to kill you myself, no one is going to take you from me." And with that Zim pressed his mouth onto Dib's slightly gaping one, his serpentine tongue taking his mouth. Zim pulled back slightly "Do you understand Dib?"

Dib could only stare at the Invader, eyes wide, his heart pounding. Zim ran his tongue along the side of his lips, down along his jaw line towards his neck. Small whimpers came out from him as Zim nipped at his neck. Zim bit a little harder on his neck.

"Well Dib?"

"Y-yes Zim." He heard himself say as his hand reached up and pulled the invader to him. "I'll never leave you again." The words fell from his mouth without thought. He moved his mouth back to Zim's. He knew he didn't want to leave Zim again. Some deeper part of him knew that he couldn't now even if he wanted to. But it didn't stop the cold fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach. When he only had himself to worry about he didn't care. But if anything happened to Zim, Dib didn't know what he would do.

Those thoughts were soon pushed out of his head as Zim pressed into him, Dib's head pressed back against the window as teeth nipped along his neck, claws found their way under his shirt. Dib was vaguely aware of his moans his own hands wandering up under the Irken's uniform. Movement was limited within the vehicle bringing a growl from Zim. Dib did chuckle at this.

"Why don't we go back to your place?" Dib murmured as he ran his own tongue along Zim's throat, his teeth lightly nipping.

"Yesss human." Zim practically purred eyes almost shut with the attention Dib was giving him. Dib crushed his mouth against Zim's again almost reluctant to stop. But he pulled back, picked up the wig and stuck it back on Zim's head. He shook his own head.

Yep, he was fucked, in more ways than one. Now how was he going to get out of this one? He glanced at Zim noticed the deeper shade of green across the aliens own face, the wig that still sat slightly askew. He wasn't sure he wanted out of this one.

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews they are yummy ^_^, and no worries there will be more, ahhh dopiness later on (is that even a word?) *grins just because its so fun to write :)**


End file.
